A fugir para o Amor
by o0Kirie0o
Summary: Eu ñ sou mt boa com isto, mas cá vaiXD Camus, dono de uma grande empresa de computadores, decide viajar para bem longe para escapar à sua vida chata e monotuna. Milo, um modelo famoso, tambem foge da sua vida, mas por outros motivos... espero k gostem


**A fugir para o Amor**

A minha primeira fic yaoi (uh uh uh!!) este primeiro capitulo ainda não contem yaoi, mas, como é obvio, vai haver!!

Espero que gostem e comentem por favor!

**Nota:**

Esta fic esta escrita em português PT, pois sou portuguesa.

Se tiver alguma erro peço desculpaXD eu li e re-li mas às vezes não dou conta delesXD

**--oo00oo--**

Cheguei a casa cansado. Tinha ficado a trabalhar durante 3 dias e 3 noites sem parar.

"Este trabalho ai me mata" – pensei. Queria tomar um bom banho, de preferência ficar horas dentro da banheira… mas podia vir a adormecer e isso não seria muito bom, já que a minha família tem a fama de morrer afogado, por isso decidi tomar apenas um duche e ir directamente para a cama.

Soltei o cabelo, que estava preso com um elástico, tirei a minha t-shirt e mandei-a para cima da poltrona que se encontrava no canto esquerdo do meu quarto, ao pé da janela, descalcei-me, despi as calças e os boxers mandando-os para cima da cama e fui para a casa de banho. Entrei na banheira, abri a torneira da água fria e deixei que ela escorresse pelo meu corpo.

- Acho que vou tirar umas férias – disse, suspirando, deixando a água cair no meu rosto.

Sequei o corpo, vesti umas calças velhas que usava para dormir, penteei o cabelo e enfiei-me na cama. Acordei eram 15:40 com luz a entrar no meu quarto.

Abri os olhos e vi uma figura feminina, pequena e já corcunda a afastar os cortinados.

- Bom dia menino Camus – disse ela vindo na minha direcção – dormiu bem?  
Era a governanta aqui da casa, chamava-se Sofia e tinha… sinceramente não sei qual a idade dela…, não era muito bom a decorar idades.

- Sim, dormi, obrigado – levantei-me e comecei a andar em direcção à casa de banho. A minha barriga roncou.

- O seu almoço já está feito, quer que o mande servir? – disse ela tentando conter um sorriso.

- Sim, estou esfomeado.

Almocei. Depois fui ao meu quarto vestir qualquer coisa, lavei os dentes, penteei o cabelo mas como tinha adormecido com ele ainda molhado parecia um bicho por isso decidi apanha-lo e fui dar uma volta pela cidade, estava farto de estar dentro de quatro paredes.

--0--

"Que cidade chata… que gente chata… que tempo chato!" – pensei eu, a olhar para as pessoas, elas não riam, não falavam com ninguém. O céu estava nublado, devia de estar quase a chover.

- Acho que estava melhor em casa… mas, já que estou aqui… – disse para comigo mesmo.

Dirigi-me ao centro comercial da cidade. Enquanto andava as pessoas paravam para olhar para mim a murmurar algo à pessoa do lado, outras, as raparigas mais novas, mandavam-me sorrisos e algumas acenavam-me. Ser chefe de uma das maiores empresas de computadores do mundo, novo, bonito e com uma fortuna quase tão grande como a do Bill, era de esperar esta recepção, mas o giro era que, mesmo sem guarda-costas as pessoas não se aproximavam muito de mim, talvez fosse pelo facto de estar sempre com um ar de poucos amigos, não sei, mas também não me importava muito.

Entrei numa agência de viagens chamada 'viagens marsans', a mulher que estava lá a trabalhar, sentada, a falar ao telefone engasgou-se quando me viu entrar e sussurrou "já te ligo" enquanto eu encostava a porta. Ela endireitou-se, ajeitou o top, que tinha um decote em 'V', laçou o cabelo para trás, endireitou a postura e cumprimentou-me.

- Boa tarde, em que posso ajudar? – notava-se um certo constrangimento na voz dela.

Disfarcei um sorriso e respondi:

- Boa tarde – sentei-me – eu quero… – estava a olhar para todas as brochuras, a ver se me vinha algo à cabeça, quando vi uma brochura que me chamou a atenção – eu quero ir para a Grécia.

- Grécia é uma óptima escolha! Quer ir em que dia?  
O dia… por mim ia já hoje, estava farto deste sítio.

- Nesta segunda-feira – levantei-me para pegar na brochura, abri-a e comecei a procurar um hotel ao calhas – quero ficar neste hotel, numa suite de preferência e com tudo incluído, e quero ficar lá um…não, dois meses.

Ela ficou estupefacta durante um tempo a olhar para mim antes de conseguir voltar a falar.

- Sim, com certeza.

--0--

Cheguei a casa eram 21:30, pois deu-me para ir às compras e jantar fora.

- Bem-vindo menino Camus, já jantou? – perguntou Sofia, assim que entrei.

- Sim. – disse enquanto dirigia-me para as escadas.  
- Sim senhor – ela curvou-se e virou as costas.

- Ah, Sofia!  
- Sim menino Camus? – ela estava um pouco surpresa, era raro eu chamar os meus criados pelo nome.

- Eu na segunda-feira vou viajar, vou ficar fora dois meses, manda alguém fazer as minhas malas e alguém buscar uns sacos que estão no carro para pôr na mala também. Se faz favor. – dissera estas últimas palavras um pouco baixo de mais…eu era conhecido como sendo muito arrogante e também por ser uma pessoa de poucas palavras. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e virou as costas e eu dirigi-me para o meu quarto para fazer uns telefonemas.

Telefonei ao Shaka que era meu secretário e um grande amigo, ele também era de poucas palavras e, por isso, dávamo-nos bem.

Informei-o que ia de ferias e disse-lhe que ele iria ficar na liderança da empresa ate eu regressar, ele apenas disse que sim, não fazendo perguntas desnecessárias como a maioria das pessoas. Depois fui tomar um banho, desta vez mais demorado, e fui-me deitar.

--ooo00ooo--

- Tenha uma boa viagem menino Camus. – disseram os criados, curvando-se enquanto eu saia. Uma das coisas que mais me irritavam na cultura japonesa era o facto de todos eles serem demasiado bem-educados. Eu sou francês, fui educado como um francês, criado como um francês. Aos 17 anos vim para o Japão para trabalhar na empresa do meu pai, que era japonês, mesmo passados 3 anos eu ainda não me tinha habituado por completo a esta cultura.

Apanhei o avião das 13:20, cheguei a Roma às 19:00, tinha de fazer escala, depois apanhei o avião às 20:20 e cheguei ao destino às 23:20.

Dirigi-me para o hotel, fiz o check-in, o bagageiro levou-me ate à suite, tomei um banho, vesti uns jeans pretos, uma camisa branca deixando-a por fora das calças e deixei os 1º quatro botões desapertados, coloquei o meu melhor perfume, calcei uns sapatos novos que tinha comprado, guardei a carteira num bolso das calças e o telemóvel no outro e sai.

Dirigi-me à recepção para perguntar onde poderia encontrar um bom bar.

Estava a 10 passos dela mas algo fez com que eu não avançasse mais. Eu fiquei parado, no meio da entrada, a olhar para uma figura que estava a falar com a recepcionista.

Era alto, moreno, o seu cabelo era dum tom dourado e que, surpreendentemente ficava-lhe bem com aquela pele morena, e eu nem era grande fã de pessoas morenas com cabelo loiro…

Ele vestia umas calças de couro preto, justas às pernas, tinha uma t-shirt branca larga e um colete preto aberto, também reparei que ele usava dois anéis, um em cada mão…

- Hey! – o seu grito despertou-me – és tu que estas na minha suite?  
- Desculpe? – mas quem é que ele pensa que é? A falar COMIGO dessa maneira?! – Na sua suite?  
- Sim! Eu fico nessa suite sempre que venho aqui por isso tira as tuas coisas de lá!  
- Eu não vou tirar nada da suite, eu paguei, eu fico lá. – era a 1º vez que alguém falava comigo daquela maneira, estava a ficar um pouco irritado…

- Tu vais tirar as – a recepcionista interrompeu-o.  
- Desculpe snhr. Milo – então ele chama-se Milo… milo quer dizer maça, a minha fruta preferida – mas o snhr. Camus tem todo o direito – ela fora interrompida por ele.

- Ah! Camus é? Tu não és aquele chefe lá daquela empresa qualquer?

Hmm.., já tinha ouvido falar de mim.

- Sim. Sou o director da empresa Fujitsu, e agora se não se importar eu vou-me retirar.

Passei por ele, com os olhos a olhar em frente, esta com tanto ódio dele que só me apetecia partir-lhe a cara! Mas algo nele acalmou-me e isso deixou-me frustrado. O seu perfume tinha um aroma tão doce que… não! Isto era estúpido, porque é que eu me estava a sentir assim? Não estava a gostar nada daquela situação. Apressei o meu passo e quando dei por mim estava no meio da rua.

Fui pedir informações ao porteiro sobre um bar, um qualquer, já não me importava se fosse bom ou mau.

O porteiro indicou-me um que ficava a 3km de distância do hotel. Mandei parar um táxi e dirigi-me apara lá.

Entrei e olhei em redor. O bar era, evidentemente, grande, tinha luzes azuis a sair do chão, um balcão que percorria todo o bar ao comprido e estavam distribuídas mesas redondas com toalhas azuis claro e um sofá à volta dela branco com um corte de mais ou menos 50cm.

Fui sentar-me num que me parecia o mais isolado de todos, chamei o empregado e pedi um whisky com 3 pedras de gelo.

Comecei a olhar para as pessoas, havia mais mulheres que homens, todas elas tinham mini saias e tops decotados, todas elas tinham cabelo cumprido e liso, umas, que estavam sentadas, começaram a olhar para mim, mandando-me olhares, outras apontavam para mim e diziam algo às amigas, elas riam-se.

Bebi um trago, estava a começar a ficar irritado, fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça e tentei concentrar-me apenas na música.

Estava a começar a ficar mais descontraído, quando a minha paz é destruída por uma voz.

- Posso saber o que fazes aqui? – não.., por favor digam-me que eu estou a sonhar – fazes o favor de me responder? – eu não queria abrir os olhos, eu não queria descobrir o óbvio – ou tu abres os olhos e respondes-me, ou eu dou-te – abri os olhos, ficando a olhar para ele com um ar de raiva – ah, estava a ver que não – ele sorriu, mostrando os seus dentes brancos, lindos…

- O que foi? Estou no teu lugar habitual é?  
- Não.

- Então porque é que queres saber o que eu faço aqui?

- Bem..

- Não é óbvio? Isto é um bar, eu estou aqui para me divertir, beber uns copos. Sabes isso foi uma pergunta desnecessária.

Ele riu-se.

- Para te divertires? Desculpa mas se estar sentado, com os olhos fechados é divertido então diz-me aquilo que não é.

- Eu divirto-me à minha maneira.

Ele sentou-se, afastado de mim, mas mesmo estando longe conseguia sentir o cheiro do seu perfume.

Ficamos em silêncio, as pessoas ficaram a olhar para nós, ninguém se aproximava da mesa onde estávamos. O silêncio começou a irritar-me. Eu queria quebra-lo mas não me vinha nada suficientemente desagradável à cabeça para lhe dizer. Estava a pensar em algo quando ele quebrou o silêncio.

- Então, Camus neh? Moras onde?  
- Japão – continuo a não gostar do modo como ele me fala.

- És japonês?? Não parece nada!  
- Não, eu sou francês, mas moro em França.

- Hum…e que idade tens?  
- 20.

- És casado?

- Não. – mas por alma de quem é que eu estava a responder às perguntas que ele me fazia? – posso saber qual o interesse nisso?

- Nenhum em especial…bem – levantou-se - eu vou-me divertir, à minha maneira. – sorriu, e depois foi para o meio da multidão.

Eram uma da manha, estava a beber o meu sétimo copo de whisky e à meia hora que estava a olhar para o mesmo sítio. O sítio onde _ele _estava.

Neste momento ele estava a falar com uma grega qualquer. Ela era alta, morena, tinha cabelo castanho, como todas as outras… agora que tinha reparado nisso eu e ele éramos os únicos que não tínhamos cabelo castanho naquele bar, ele com o seu cabelo dourado e eu com o meu cabelo ruivo.

"Os únicos…" – não! Porque é que me veio estes pensamentos à cabeça outra vez? Fiquei irritado por isso decidi que era altura de me ir embora.

"Grande noite…" – pensei enquanto esperava por um táxi – "se forem todas assim estou bem f – uma mão apareceu no meu ombro esquerdo.

- Então? Já vais?

Isto, definitivamente não me estava a acontecer!

- Isso interessa-te? – a minha voz mais a expressão que tinha estampada no rosto não eram das melhores…

- Bem, eu pensava que te estavas a divertir! – disse ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Pois, e estava – menti – mas a viagem foi muito cansativa.

- Ah…., olha um táxi!

Mandou parar o táxi, eu entrei e ele entrou para o lugar de pendura.

- Para o hotel Movenpick, por favor.

Não fiz perguntas, encostei a cabeça e fechei os olhos.

--ooo00ooo--

Abri os olhos, e vi que o tecto estava a rodar, olhei para o meu lado esquerdo para ver as horas mas elas não paravam quietas e isso fez-me dores de cabeça por isso, tendo consciência de que estava de ressaca fechei os olhos e virei-me a cara para o lado oposto mas algo tocou no meu nariz e estava-me a fazer comichão.

"Estúpido cabelo…" – levei todo o meu cabelo para trás das costas mas a comichão não parou.

- Fodasse… - abri os olhos e vi fios de cabelo loiros em frente dos meus olhos.

"Só podem estar a gozar comigo"

Levantei-me, ficando equilibrado pelo meu braço direito e vi que, deitado na minha cama, ao meu lado, apenas com os boxers vestidos, estava Milo, a domir.

Continua...


End file.
